narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mewshuji
So, I finally cleaned up this thing... it was getting REALLY cluttered... ------ Thank you, buddy :D --By kenzo 06:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Response to Sereitou's Rant... I apologize in advance for using your article's talk page, Cyberweasel-sama... I'll move it if you want. First off, no, not every article is a winner. For example, I absolutely loathe Sereitou (the character). He is, in every sense of the word, a Marty Stu. He wins just about every time, he has Saiyan and Soul Reaper powers, he becomes a god, he marries himself a beautiful, strong-minded, smart girl out of nowhere... absolutely no explanation for why Tsunade even LIKES the guy. Oh, and he has almost no personality from what I've read, or a very bland, stock one. Put bluntly, he's perfect. No one, and I mean NO ONE wants to read about perfect characters. Oh, and you can't honestly tell me those Rapper ninja are ANY good... -_- And about the Soul Reaper and Saiyan stuff- I have no problem with crossovers. I love them to death. But how the bloody hell a human is a Soul Reaper (Ichigo is the exception, not the rule) AND an alien all at once? Secondly, the point of a fanon is to, well, add to the CANON established by the manga. Little things like reviving side characters (Tayuya, Haku, and, in a way he's low impact since he's part of the living dead, Asuma) that have no effect on the world at large or giving backstory to characters who lack them, no biggie. Giving a Rasengan and Sharingan to every Joe and Bob that comes along... biggie. It is not fanon to make characters that contradict the manga (most of the fanon Uchihas because of the Massarcre, Sereitou and several others because they surpass Naruto/Pain/etc. with no sweat at all). If you wanna make your own Mary Sue fanfic, take it to FF.net. I mean, look at other fanon wikis: Star Wars, Bleach, One Piece... they all avoid basic problems THIS fanon wiki has. Cyberweasel-sama, I'm going to suggest something on yours and Blackemo-sama's talk pages right now... this is all getting too unbearable for me... --Mewshuji 03:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) THATS NOT THE POINT! This wiki is for people to enjoy, the way you make it sound is as if we are competing in some damn tournament. Dont you get that you are the only one with this agruement, and every time, i beat you and you go crying to Blackemo or Cyber-san. This fanon is for personal enjoyment, for people to fight eachother and to put their side of the story. Seireitou isnt perfect, in fact, i have him killed, but thats not important, first of all, Tsunade, they fall in love, love isnt something that can be explained in words! Cyber-san, you must agree with me on that? Also, so what! So Sei is overpowered and this and that, SO WHAT! Thats not for you to decide! You strut around every article liek you own the place, well, YOU DONT! --Seireitou 03:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) *wipes spit off of my face* Temper, temper... --Mewshuji 04:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Halfway There I'm already partially evacuated. The users here are all godmodding macho-heads. Echo is a satanist, Seireitou is a pervert, Minkai is an angry child, and I don't know everyone else as well to pass judgement. TenTail-kun and you are really the only guys on this site I know well enough to know that you're decent. Other than that, I can't stand this site. It's full of people who are, in essense, n00bs, who just have no respect for the Naruto series. I'm mostly hanging out on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki with Blackemo1. He created the Naruto Fanon Wiki, though I don't know why he doesn't come here anymore. But him and I are the most active members of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki, and he shares similar ideas of godmodding with me, so I'm actually happy there. Other than us, though, there's only one other active user. That makes three of us. We're small, but we're a like-minded family. And if Seireitou wants his character to incorporate so many elements of so many series, he needs to go to a Bleach Fanon Wiki, an Inuyasha Fanon Wiki, or a DBZ Fanon Wiki. And Echo needs to go to a satanist Wiki, a Yu Yu Hakushou Fanon Wiki, or a Prince of Tennis Fanon Wiki (I'm serious. He's incorporated elements of Prince of Tennis into his character Echo Uchiha). I've actually jumped on the bandwagon and incorporated various elements from One Piece. And the delicious part is that since no one on this bloody site watches One Piece besides me, they think I'm being original. MRWA HA HA! It actually feels good to beat them at their own game. (ahem) Pardon. Anyway, I used to categorize pages on this site all the time. But it's just become so busy with so many people who can't follow procedure that I've given up on trying to keep everything propery categorized. It's too much work, and takes too much time. I've got college. I don't have the time to categorize all those bloody f***ing articles. -_-U And don't get me wrong. I used to enjoy categorizing articles. But there was just so much pouring in with so many inept morons that I couldn't keep up. Not when I live with three other siblings and with only one computer in the household. The Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is still young, so I'm hoping I can keep it organized as it grows. This place is just a lost cause. It's almost dead to me now. Sad, isn't it?..... --Cyberweasel89 17:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Abandonment?! Don't you dare go trying a little stunt like that! A wetpaint?! Hell no! This is a narutofanon, not -pedia. You don't have the right visions for this place, and if that is the case, leave. And don't come back. This place can be salvaged, and I swear, I'll do it myself if I have to. I'll delete all of my non-ninja characters if I have to, but don't you try to kill this wikia off. Once again, I'll hurt you severely if that plea from dubtiger gets heard because you want a filler site for the dustpile. --Cold hard steel 23:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Steel, dont waste your time, If Mewshuji wants to leave, fine by me but if he gets the others like Dubtiger-sama, then he is crossing the line --Seireitou 23:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Powering Down Dude, i never once said i wouldnt be willing to power my characters down. But, leaving!!! is out of the question. If you really want to help this place, then get off your butt and help out, instead of coming on here for like 10 minutes and just complaining --Seireitou 23:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Dude, seriously, its getting old. Everytime i win our arguements, you act like a damn sore loser and ignore me. Maybe your the one ruining this wiki, instead of me --Seireitou 23:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Con. of ranting I have to agree with Sei. If you complain about something, do something to complement those complaints. That;s kind of what our government is based on. The reason for the rant above is because you threatened to abandon the wiki. Not because you don't like the ideas here, or beacuse you think it's garbage. This place is fine the way it is, it just needs a little tweaking. Powering donw the characters, in retrospect, seems kind of stupid, because the characters have left the realm of ninjutsu, and relatively have thus left the realm of power Kishimoto created. I know that in this case, we should stay in those realms, but still. Live by the windows slogan: Windows. Life without Walls. And without a ceiling, if I might add. If there were a wiki meant for mixed fantasy (which would make us all look like RPing dorks without a life) then I would reluctantly join because that would unclutter this wiki. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go work on stuff. --Cold hard steel 23:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Good.... Thats all im saying.... now, if you and i are willing to cooperate together, we can discuss on how to fix this wiki without leaving it --Seireitou 23:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'll help too. --Cold hard steel 23:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Same here. I wasn't in the conversation, but if someone tells me what to do to help, I'm in. Narutokurosaki547 23:25, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I wasn't in the con. either, but I'll do anything that can help if tell what to do... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, good OK, sounds good, but i might take some time with that, i have Taekwondo class and other places to be so, ill try to get to that, but yeah, sounds good Im just gald we can talk this out with yelling --Seireitou 23:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I can draw up the page and put down some assumed rules, if you would like. --Cold hard steel 23:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know about the power level thing, I mean really there should be no most powerful character. Just describe a power level in endless detail. You know? Any way, I'll get started. Actually, I was thinking first and foremost "No characters that would have the raw power that, should it be released entirely, could destroy the cosmos." --Cold hard steel 00:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ah, sorry. Yes, I'm thinking more like the maximum power level would be close or around Shinra tensei level. Atomic bomb sized explosions, not planet sized explosions. Anything else? --Cold hard steel 00:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Well, the page is up. Go to the talk page, don't put down ideas quite yet. We should wait for Sei, at least, and then invite others if need be. Just remember, the discussion of the page should be extremely ong, because the rules are going to be tweaked to the finest detail. --Cold hard steel 00:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Dude I know you probably dont have much thought on my stories, but i would like your opinion on the two stories ive written already that are right here: Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros. If you could read them, id like to hear your opinion on them --Seireitou 04:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Dogmodding *please ignore title* Am I good when it comes to godmodding, huh? Check my category to find the characters I a made... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yup Yah, it is a quote though, right? The dark ninja 23:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yup Yah, it is a quote though, right? The dark ninja 23:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! You brought Tayuya back! Nice work! My work is half done! The dark ninja 03:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Well It's not, it's just amusing to hear. Echo Uchiha 12:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) -_- At this point, i dont care, but thanks for the heads-up. --Seireitou 04:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^' Oh, well, anyway, we still have our jobs as admins and you said so yourself that this wiki has standards. If you refuse to act on your own words, simply cause you are friends with kenzo, then you have failed at yuor wn expectations. If you and i truly want to fix up this wiki, we need to moniter creation of articles and have some sort of artcile listing Fanon standards that we expect. --Seireitou 04:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hows about this I agree, and my rant is alittle stray, but Minkai's was never about no fruit, at least they were real articles worth defending. Her's is a fruit, yet your defending it and you yell at me for Seireitou being a Mary Stuey... or something like that --Seireitou 04:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Fine Fine, i get it, now, there is one more thing we need to clear the air about, Seireitou Hyuga. Tell me everything you hate about him and ill defend them with detail, not yelling --Seireitou 05:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) And my comeback The overpowered bit, well, when i first came on here, Zukia was kinda of the "GodMod" to begin with and i wanted to keep up with him which lead others to keep up with me, so, i meerly continued the chain but didnt start it. The Hyuga way, he was shunned at a young age and therefore, had to fall back on other techniuqes, other then the Hyuga ways. With Tsunade, i guess i shoudl have written it but the way it works is more passion then true love, which i wrote on Seireitou's Relationships. They never "officially" married and Sei ends up with Sachi Urami and in the future tales, Kurumu Kousoku The Sekennousama isnt a "leader" but like a referee in a way. If one country begins to get too overpowered compared to others, Sei leads the desciosns on what to do. Its not only him but the 7 world leaders who he consults with. Also, this position doesnt really last, when he dies, the position died off with him. I hope this explains your issues? --Seireitou 05:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Figures......... It figures, Hinata finally conveys her feelings for Naruto....... and she might be dead....... it figures -_- --Seireitou 19:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) from now on Stay away from my articles okay I'm getting tired of you--Darknesslover5000 01:04, 9 March 2009 (UTC) New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:40, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Um..... Hi. I'm....uh...relatively new here....and I rather just skip the formalities, but....I've seen you around the wiki a lot, and, would like to know if we can be "friends"? Rokuro 23:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I Know I know that Haku was the only one in Naruto to actually have ice jutsu but I looked around the wikia after you posted on my user talk and found another fan-made character with ice powers so I'm not the only one who makes characters with ice-release moves. The other character I was speaking of was Mizore Kousoku property of both user:Narutokurosaki547 and user:Seireitou. user:Takeshi57 12:35 (I think), 11 May 2009 (UTC) Help :( Look I dont went Tupac Shakur to be deleted. Can anyone that can write fluent english help me please? :( Young Piece 19:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ok I will make you a list of all the pages that me and my homies like User:Yung Wun did! Like the Hip Hop Village andd the hip-hop ninjas! Young Piece 19:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and I can speak the basic english but I cant write the basie english! Only a little french basic! Young Piece 20:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Four Samurai Rp I made a character for your Rp, Kaine, if you don't want to use him it's okay.--Twilitlink 07:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) YOU!!!!!!!! Stay AWAY from my articles! You deleted my immortality technique and now I gotta make it again!--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) A bit late for a reply as you're baned, but in case you can see this page... such techniques are forbidden here. Sorry. --– Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 17:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Administration Status You are hereby requested to join us at Forum:Administration Status, to discuss the direction of our Administration. It is of the utmost importance, and any decision made by the Administration there is final, therefore requiring your attendance. If you do not attend, it is likely you could be removed from the Administration as this is a debate on it's membership. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 07:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ideas owo and support. Hello n,n miss/tir; *depending on the user* I was looking around the web page, and after posting http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Touketsu_Clan I was able to find your http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Haku%27s_Clan Well like n,n I love to create logical/balanced story lines, and I'm planning on joining the Forum of roll play I was wondering if you would like to sort of Join/Re-create. Haku's clan *the name doesn't really matter) Quick References Please do not undo the edits I made to the Quick References. I told User:Shingihoutai that I wasn't using the Main Page for rules anymore, and so it shall be. This stands as a warning. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty finding stories...yeah, I am a noob.... Hey, Mewshuji, I was wondering...where can I find the stories focusing on Hinata? It is kinda confusing...I like fanon and fanfiction, but I don't know how to narrow my search to Hinata and Naruto. Please RSVP and Thank you!!Ziggygebs777 17:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC)